This invention relates to an ergonomically correct rehabilitation training and exercise chair. Specifically it relates to a chair that provides proper pelvis and lower spine support while also enabling the exercise of leg, abdominal, and hip muscles for rehabilitation and exercise purposes.
In many activities and occupations where sitting is required, one must often lean forward or take uncomfortable positions for prolonged periods of time to engage in the desired activity. This is especially true for dentists and doctors while performing medical procedures. Furthermore, today's society is such that many do not have the time or inclination to engage in sufficient exercise. This inactivity in combination with sitting in standard chairs for prolonged periods can cause muscle atrophy and improper blood flow. Furthermore, the poor posture from sitting in standard chairs can negatively effect the vertebrae and cause stress and strain on back muscles that can be not only uncomfortable but also ergonomically unhealthful. Moreover, those with joint or muscle impairment may be susceptible to even greater pain or further degradation of their condition.
To remedy such difficulty and potential discomfort, seats were developed where one sits in a reverse position with respect to otherwise standard seats. Such seats have a forward portion which would give support to the upper body as one leaned over. This therefore relieves stress and strain thereby giving greater comfort to those in a seated position.
Different approaches to meet such designs were taken. Such a device is displayed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,590 issued to Haynes. This device is a chair used to facilitate therapy, where a patient sits facing the back support of the chair, resting his face and chest against pads. However, because the chair is for therapy and the placement of the arm and face pads, it is impractical for use by dentists and doctors, or for exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,882 to Opsvik discloses a chair in which the user has the option of facing toward or away from the back rest. The device disclosed by Opsvik is intended to provide a comfortable, supportive chair, which can be used in either of these two sitting positions. However, the disclosed device does not enable any rehabilitation treatment or exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,787 to Garber discloses a surgeon's chair for use in the operating room where the user sits facing the back of the chair. The device disclosed by Garber is intended to provide a comfortable way to sit/stand for a prolonged period of time while performing surgery. However, a user of such a device lets their legs hang down and rest on the floor. In order to reach forward, the user must maintain contact with the floor and push upon it to retain stability and adjust position.
Therefore, none of these disclosed devices enable someone to overcome the detrimental causes and effects that result from general inactivity and remaining seated for long periods of time.
Thus, what is needed is a chair that provides a more ergonomically correct positioning for the pelvis and lower spine, and at the same time enables muscle and joint training and exercise for the improvement of any impairments and the overall health of an individual.